My new variety of carnation plant was discovered by me in the month of March, 1969 as a sport of the carnation variety DWF White No. 1 (unpatented) being grown in my greenhouse at Arvada, Colo., for the production of cut flowers. The dark red coloration of the flower caught my attention and because of its attractive size and shape, I took cuttings and reproduced this sport as a new carnation variety. Propagation of this new plant through many generations at Denver, Colo., has shown commercially advantageous features of growth and flower production which with the flower color hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new plant is now being carried on by means of cuttings at Denver, Colo.